Silent Möbius Evolution
by Grey Witch
Summary: Das ist die neue Version von meiner uralten fanfiction Silent Möbius after 2026. Auch hier geht es wieder um die Tochter von Katsumi Liqueur und um Maximilian Ganossa...mehr sollte ich eigentlich nicht verraten...
1. Traum?

Silent Möbius – Evolution

Titel: Silent Möbius – Evolution

Autor: Grey Witch

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider gar nichts, außer einigen Figuren, die ich selbst erfunden habe, u.a. Riez Liqueur und Mika Baumer…

Kommentare: Noch ist die Story nicht überarbeitet…seufz…außerdem habe ich die Serie lange nicht mehr gesehen, was ich aber gerade nachhole.

* * *

Silent Möbius – Evolution

Prolog: Traum?

(Riez)

…_Sonnenschein…Vogelgezwitscher…ansonsten ist es ruhig in der Versammlung…_

_Langsam schreitet die junge Frau aus dem Zelt, den langen Rock ihres schlichten, weißen Hochzeitskleides gerafft. Ein kühler Windhauch streift ihr Gesicht und lässt den Schleier und einige Strähnen ihrer hochgesteckten Haare wehen._

_Eine hochgewachsene Frau mit schulterlangem silbernem Haar tritt zu ihr._

„_Beeile dich, Riez. Wir warten schon alle auf dich."_

_Die junge Frau nickt hastig._

„_Tut mir leid, Rally-san", entschuldigt sich Riez. „Ich muss wohl die Zeit vergessen haben."_

_Sie lacht entschuldigend und nimmt den Arm, den ihr Rally Chayenne anbietet. Die Chefin des AMP lächelt ihr aufmunternd zu und, nachdem die junge Braut einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, gehen sie langsam in Richtung Altar._

_Auf dem Weg dorthin, nimmt sich Riez die Zeit, die Gesichter der Anwesenden genauer zu betrachten, doch ihr Blick ist eigenartig verschwommen. Und so kann sie nur die Silhouetten erkennen._

„_Wie in einem Traum", denkt sie leicht verwundert, „Aber schließlich ist das auch mein großer Tag."_

„_Wir sind da", die leisen Worte von Rally reissen sie aus den Gedanken und sie lässt ihren Arm los. Sie nickt der silberhaarigen Frau noch einmal zu und dreht sich zu dem Mann, der einige Schritte auf sie zuging. Ein seltsamer Schatten liegt über seinem Gesicht…_

_Kirschblüten scheinen vom Himmel niederzuregnen…und versperren ihre Sicht zusätzlich…_

„_Da bist du ja endlich, Geliebte."_

_Ja, seine dunkle, aber dennoch warme Stimme erkennt Riez. Lächelnd nimmt sie seine, ihr dargebotene Hand…_

* * *


	2. Erste Begegnung

Silent Möbius – Evolution

Titel: Silent Möbius – Evolution

Autor: Grey Witch

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider gar nichts, außer einigen Figuren, die ich selbst erfunden habe, u.a. Riez Liqueur und Mika Bowmers…

Kommentare: Noch ist die Story nicht überarbeitet…seufz…außerdem habe ich die Serie lange nicht mehr gesehen, was ich aber gerade nachhole. Sagte ich schon, dass Reviews mich sehr inspirieren? Deswegen geht mein besonderer Dank an Kiddy Phenil, die mich getreten hat, weiter zu schreiben ;)

* * *

Silent Möbius – Evolution 

1. Kapitel: Erste Begegnung

(Riez)

Mit schnellen Schritten lief die junge Frau über die Straßen Tokios. Der helle Sonnenschein und die warme Temperatur erhellten ihre Stimmung, obwohl sie es hasste, für die Mitglieder der AMP einkaufen zu gehen. Es bedeutete immer Stress und einen enormen Zeitverlust, die einzelnen, of ausgefallenen Wünsche der Frauen zu erfüllen.

Seufzend verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo. Lohnte es sich wirklich, den weiten Weg zu machen, nur um die richtige Sorte Kaffee für Yuki zu finden? Und Anchovis für Isozaki-san, wo sollte sie die bloß herbekommen?

Riez Liqueur atmete tief durch und setzte sich erst einmal auf eine Bank. Die Einkäufe, die größtenteils aus Gebäck bestanden, stellte sie neben sich. Mit einer müden Bewegung löste die Tochter der berühmten Magierin und AMP-Polizistin Katsumi Liqueurs, den Knoten, welcher ihre Haare zusammen hielt. Die langen blonden Locken mit den blauen Strähnen fielen über ihre Schultern bis zu ihrer Hüfte hinunter. Die blauen Strähnen…Riez mochte sie nicht besonders. Der Kontrast ergab ein seltsames Erscheinungsbild. Wie oft hatte sie früher versucht, sie mit blonder Farbe zu übertönen, doch war es Riez nie geglückt. Das Ergebnis war oft, dass sie nun grüne statt der gewünschten blonden Strähnen hatte und ihre Mutter war darüber nicht sehr erfreut.

Um ihre verspannten Rückenmuskeln zu lockern, streckte sich die schlanke Frau und lehnte sich zurück. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln packte sie aus ihren Einkaufstüten eine der Kekspackungen aus und öffnete sie. Schokokekse…ihre Lieblingssorte…ob sie das von Mutter geerbt hatte? Wenn ja, war es wohl das einzige, mit Ausnahme, der blauen Haarsträhnen. Magie beherrschte die junge Frau nicht, scheinbar war es ihr vorbehalten. Schließlich brauchten sie nicht mehr die vielfach gerühmte und schon fast legendäre Macht der Familie Liqueur. Katsumi, der Schlüssel zu Nemesis, war die letzte ihres Clans, indem die, mächtige Magie innewohnte…

Genüsslich an einem Keks knabbernd, dachte Riez nach. Obwohl sie erst vor kurzem ihren 20. Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, war ihr Leben noch immer ungeordnet. Sicher, sie hatte einen Job bei der AMP, aber der bestand wohl nur daraus, die ausgefallenen Essenwünsche der Mitarbeiterinnen zu erfüllen und langweiligen Papierkram zu erledigen. Eine Ausbildung bei der Polizei hatte sie zwar hinter sich gebracht, aber Riez war nicht besonders geschickt darin, mit Waffen umzugehen. Und Lucifer Hawks tauchten nur noch selten auf.

Zuerst war sie begeistert, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und deren Freundinnen zu arbeiten, aber die Freude verging der jungen Frau schnell. Natürlich wurde sie herzlich aufgenommen und jeder schien sie zu mögen…aber es war einfach zu langweilig.

Während Riez einen zweiten Keks auspackte, dachte sie weiter über ihr neustes Problem nach. Sie wusste wo sie guten Kaffee herbekommen könnte, der Laden war nicht weit entfernt, aber sie wollte Yuki eine kleine Freude machen. Die Espermagierin schaffte es immer wieder, Riez aus ihrer trüben Stimmung herauszulocken. Doch die besten Kaffeebohnen bekam sie in einem kleinen Geschäft am anderen Ende der Stadt. Die blonde Frau verputze den Keks in Windeseile, strich sich schnell die Krümel von ihrer weißen Bluse und stand entschlossen auf. Mit den Einkaufstüten in beiden Händen lief Riez Liqueur in Richtung Bahn…

* * *

(Kiddy) 

„Immer diese lästigen Lucifer Hawks! Können die nicht einfach mal Ruhe geben?"

Kiddy Bowmers, geborene Phenil, AMP-Offizierin, jammerte schon den ganzen Tag. Die impulsive Frau raufte sich die feuerrote Mähne. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Immer wieder Angriffe der dritten Begegnung und da es nur „kleine Fische" waren, ärgerte sie sich besonders.

„Wenn die Viecher wenigstens Kategorie 2 wären, dann hätte ich wenigstens einen ordentlichen Kampf!"

Doch die Monster verpufften einfach an den mächtigen Schutzamuletten und der bereits 4. Angriff des Tages war vorerst abgewehrt.

Seufzend lehnte sich Kiddy zurück. Der schrille Alarm klingelte noch immer in ihren Ohren. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt schon Feierabend gehabt, doch die seit kurzer Zeit immer häufiger werdenden Angriffe der Nemesisbewohner verlangten ihre Bereitschaft.

Gerne hätte sie für Ralph, mit dem sie nun schon seit 18 Jahren verheiratet war, ihr neustes Rezept vorgeführt. Kiddy wusste, dass sie nicht gut kochen konnte, aber ihn schien es nicht zu stören. Er hatte sowieso oft nur wenig Hunger, wenn er von der Arbeit im Präsidium nach Hause kam. Ob er heimlich sich in der Kantine voll stopfte? Grinsend dachte die Rothaarige darüber nach. Verübeln konnte sie es ihm nicht.

Kiddy sehnte sich nach den ruhigen Jahren, in denen die Lucifer Hawks scheinbar Ruhe gegeben hatten. Die Frau mittleren Alters hatte wahrlich besseres zu tun. Sie war noch immer stark, dank ihrer kybernetischen Implantate, die ihren Körper zu 97 Prozent ersetzten.

97 Prozent…sie hatte damals so große Angst gehabt, als nach Katsumis verhängnisvollen Angriff mit den verfluchten Schwert Medium, ihr Körper fast vollständig ersetzt werden musste. Doch Ralph war ihr eine große Hilfe. Nicht für möglich gehalten hatte sie es, als sie überraschend schwanger wurde. Mika, 15 Jahre alt, war ihr ganzer Stolz.

Und dieser Stolz kam gerade die Tür hereinspaziert.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Kiddy konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen, als das Mädchen grinsend vor ihr stand.

„Ooch, wie soll ich es sagen…", Mika überlegte nervös. Das Grinsen war ihr schnell vergangen. „Nun…ähm…die Mathelehrerin ist überraschend krank geworden…und da sind die letztem Stunden einfach ausgefallen!"

Erfreut darüber, dass ihr schnell eine recht glaubhafte Ausrede eingefallen war, lächelte die Schülerin wieder. Nein, den Fehler ihrer Mutter zu erzählen, dass sie einen Aufstand gegen die Lehrer angeführt hat und diese sie dann entnervt aus der Schule gejagt hatten, würde sie kein zweites Mal machen. Hausarrest konnte so anstrengend sein, wenn die einzige Aufgabe darin bestand, den Müll und die Unordnung in der großen Wohnung zu beseitigen.

Noch immer war Kiddy die „schlampigste Hausfrau aller Zeiten", wie Nami Yamigumo einmal bemerkte.

Misstrauisch beäugte Kiddy ihre Tochter. Sie wusste genau, was geschehen war. Mika hatte ihre Führungsqualitäten schon früh bewiesen. Schließlich fasste sie einen Entschluss.

„Na denn…dann hast du ja genug Zeit, aufzuräumen und für deinen Vater zu kochen, Kleine", bemerkte sie grinsend.

Mika zog einen Schmollmund.

„Wo ich doch meine Mama sooo sehr vermisst hatte und dachte, sie würde sich über meinen Besuch freuen." Die Schülerin mit den roten Haaren, die sie von ihrer Mutter hatte, versuchte es mit ihrem Charme.

„Tut mir Leid, mein Schatz, aber wie du siehst…"

Kiddy wurde von den Alarmsirenen unterbrochen. Es hatte sich schon wieder ein Lucifer Hawk im AMP-Gebäude verirrt.

„…haben wir hier sehr viel zu tun. Das hier ist nicht unbedingt ein Ort für Kinder", ertönte Lebia Mavelicks ruhige Stimme vom Schreibtisch hinter ihr.

„Ich bin kein Kind!", regte sich Kiddys Tochter auf, „Jedenfalls…nicht mehr lange…nur noch ein paar Jahre…"

Der Alarm brach wieder ab, als die Computer berichteten, dass der Lucifer Hawk vernichtet war.

Seufzend stand Kiddy auf um die Schutzamulette zu ersetzen.

„Du gehst jetzt besser nach Hause, Mika. Ich werde dann erst heute Abend Schluss machen können."

Mika ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie hatte sich anscheinend gedacht, ein wenig Spaß mit den AMP-Mitarbeiterinnen zu haben.

„Na gut…pass auf dich auf, Mama", ihre Miene erhellte sich wieder, „Und mach diese Biester fertig!"

Ihre Mutter noch kurz drückend, lief die Schülerin, zur Tür.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Lebia-san!", rief sie noch schnell und war dann verschwunden ohne auf eine Antwort der Visionärin zu warten.

Lächelnd sah Kiddy ihrer Tochter noch eine kurze Weile hinterher und holte dann einige magische Schutztalismane aus einem kleinen Schrank.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", meldete sie sich noch ab, bevor sie losging, um die Amulette an ihren Positionen anzubringen...

* * *

(Riez) 

Nach einer langen Fahrt mit der Bahn stieg Riez Liqueur wieder aus. Endlich hatte sie den Kaffee für Yuki. Blieben nur noch die Anchovis. Die junge Frau blickte um sich. Wo sollte sie die bloß herbekommen…und überhaupt…wer isst den schon Anchovis zwischendurch?

Riez schüttelte sich. Isozaki-san hatte sie mal ein Stück probieren lassen als sie noch sehr klein war und es hatte ihr gar nicht geschmeckt.

„_Du willst mal kosten, Rie-chan?" Mana Isozaki lächelte erfreut, als das kleine Mädchen sie mit großen grau-blauen Augen schüchtern fragte._

„_Ich warne dich, mein Schatz, das wird dir nicht schmecken!", meinte Katsumi._

„_Ach, lass sie doch…Kinder müssen ihre Erfahrungen halt machen", grinste Kiddy, während sie ihre kleine Tochter im Arm hielt. „Du kannst sie doch nicht vor allem bewahren."_

„_Du hast gut reden, Kiddy!"_

_Die Erwachsenen nicht beachtend, blickte Riez noch immer bittend zu Mana hoch. Diese reichte ihr lächelnd eine Gabel mit einem winzig kleinen Stück Anchovis._

_Gierig schob sich das kleine Mädchen die angebotene Portion in den Mund. Sie kaute ein paar Mal probeweise und schluckte sie dann hinunter._

_Kurz darauf schüttelte sie sich und griff schnell nach einem Glas Wasser._

„_Bäh, ist das salzig", beschwerte sich Riez und trank das Glas sofort aus. Dabei schüttete sie das meiste über ihr buntes Kleid._

„_Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, Rie-chan."_

Das Lachen der Frauen klang noch immer in ihren Ohren, als die junge Frau säuerlich über diese unliebsame Erfahrung nachdachte. Nein, wie kann jemand so etwas einfach pur essen.

Seufzend lief Riez weiter. Sie musste die Anchovis trotzdem besorgen. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach jemanden fragen, wo sie diese salzigen Dinger kaufen könnte.

In Gedanken versunken, stolperte die blonde Frau über die Bordsteinkante und ihre Einkäufe verteilten sich über den Bürgersteig.

„Verdammt, warum muss das immer mir passieren!", fluchte sie leise, während sie sich ihr Knie rieb.

Missmutig blickte sie über das Malheur. Zum Glück waren kaum Menschen auf der Straße, die ihr kleines Unglück hätten beobachten können. Langsam rappelte sie sich leicht gedemütigt wieder auf und fing an, die verstreuten Kekse und Äpfel aufzuheben.

Als sie kurz aufsah, blickte sie in die schönsten Augen, die sie in ihrem jungen Leben je gesehen hatte…

* * *

So, das war erstmal das erste Kapitel…das zweite ist schon zu 90 Prozent fertig 

Und es gilt immer noch R&R ;)


End file.
